In general, existing ringback services enable wireless service subscribers to pre-select audio content to be played to communication devices by which calls are initiated to the wireless service subscribers. The audio ringback service replaces a traditional ringing sound heard by a calling party before the called party answers with enhanced audio content pre-selected by the called party. As such, the audio ringback service enables the called party to customize audio content that a calling party hears during connection establishment between the calling party device and the called party device. For example, audio content played to a calling party includes specialized ring tones, announcements, music, and similar enhanced audio content. Unfortunately, existing ringback services are currently limited to providing purely audio content